


The Bet

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bets & Wagers, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: After the championship game, Dean talks to his teammates who are making a bet about Castiel Novak, the school weirdo. Dean takes them up on their bet but he's got a secret up his sleeve.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	The Bet

“Hey guys,” Dean said walking up to his teammates.

“Hey, Winchester,” Gordon called.

“What are you guys looking at?” Dean asked.

“Just the school weirdo, Castiel Novak,” Cole interjected. “We’re placing a bet.”

“What kind of bet?” Dean asked with narrowed eyes.

“We’re betting to see who can kiss the nerd first. Whoever wins, everybody else owes him fifty bucks. An extra hundred if you fuck the dumb virgin,” Gordon replied mockingly.

Dean huffed. “You guys should leave Cas alone.”

“Why, he’s a weirdo with no friends,” Cole said with disdain.

Dean glared before shrugging his shoulders. “You know what, I’ll take you up on your bet. You said whoever kisses Cas first gets fifty bucks from each person here, right?”

Gordon scoffed at Dean. “An extra hundred if you fuck him. You really think you could win that bet Winchester?”

“I think I can.” Dean smirked.

“I’ll give you an extra fifty if you kiss him in the next five minutes,” Gordon sneered.

Dean held his hand out. “Deal.”

The two men shook, and Dean walked towards Cas, ignoring the laughter from behind him. Cas looked up when he heard Dean approaching. His head tilted in a way that never failed to make Dean’s heart melt.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean said as he stopped in front of Cas.

A smile spread across Cas’ cheeks. “Hello, Dean. Congratulations on your win! You really are very good at throwing the football down the field.”

“Thanks, Cas. Can I hug you?” Dean asked.

Cas thought about it for a second. “That would be acceptable. I find myself wanting to be in your arms.”

Dean pulled Cas into his arms. “Can I kiss you as well?”

Cas nodded. “I would be very pleased if you did so.”

Dean grinned as he pressed his lips to Cas’. The kiss was short but tender.

They turned their heads when they heard footsteps behind them. Dean’s teammates were approaching and most of them didn’t look happy. “What the hell, Winchester?” Gordon shouted.

Dean smirked. “What’s the matter? Mad that I won the bet instead of you?”

Cas gasped. “What kind of bet did you make, Dean?”

Benny, the only teammate who was smiling, explained the bet to Cas.

Cas glared at his boyfriend. “Dean, that wasn’t a fair bet since we’re already dating, and you and I have been intimate multiple times. You were guaranteed to win that bet.”

“Cas,” Dean shouted, his cheeks a bright red. “You can’t say things like that! The bet was just who could kiss you first. They never said anything about the fact that you and I were already dating.” He glared at Gordon and Cole. “Besides, they shouldn’t have been insulting my boyfriend. Now pay up.”

Dean held his hand out and gladly took the money from all except Benny. “I wouldn’t take from my best friend.”

“You knew?” Gordon shouted.

“I needed some entertainment,” Benny replied with a smirk.

Gordon slapped the hundred dollars into Dean’s hand and started walking away. “Uh, you owe me an extra hundred,” Dean said with a grin.

“For what?” Gordon snapped.

“Because, unlike you Walker, Cas is getting laid tonight.” Dean replied haughtily.

Gordon threw a hundred-dollar bill on the ground before storming away, his buddies following behind him. Benny laughed as he handed Dean the money. “Hear you go, brother. Ya’ll enjoy your night together. I gotta go find Andrea and do a little celebrating of my own.” Benny walked away with a smile and a wave.

Dean pocketed the money before looking at Cas. “I’m sorry for betting on you, but they pissed me off calling you weird and stuff.”

Castiel shrugged. “I am weird, Dean.”

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead. “You’re my weirdo, though. Are you really mad?”

“No, I’m sure we can find a way to put the money to use,” Cas said with a grin.

“Are you still ok with us spending the weekend together?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled. “If you’re asking about the lube and condoms, they are in my bag.”

“God, I love you,” Dean exclaimed as he pressed his lips to Cas’.

“I love you, too,” Cas whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't bully people no matter how different they may be. It's just not cool.


End file.
